In the Animal Kingdom
by Jack-be-Nimble01
Summary: Animal AU. Just something I felt like writing...don't ask why. Rated for reasons


**Howdy! This is Jack-be-Nimble, here with another new story for you guys. I'm sorry, but after taking a five-month hiatus, I want to get back to writing and I'm going to start with some new stories along with bringing some of my older ones back, namely the Bad Boy AU I've started a while ago. Personal favorite of mine, if I do say so myself.**

 **Any who, this story is an Animal AU, and please don't ask where this came from because I don't think I have an answer to give. This is also rated for a list of reasons including lemons, blood, death, racial profiling, abandonment, signs of early PTSD, and a few other things I don't want to get into just yet. This will also contain Starco. Also, look out for character bashing. If I bash a character you like, I'm sorry, mates.**

 **So with that out of the way, please take this story with a lighthearted laugh and enjoy the first chapter.**

A blonde-furred rabbit hopped through a lightly wooded as birds chirped and flew above. Jumping over a fallen tree, the young rabbit fell back and looked up with a look of surprise to see four wolves, a brown-furred one, a red-furred one, a blonde-furred one and a blue-furred one, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the blue-furred wolf laughed, "It appears lunch came to us,"

The rabbit backed away nervously and glared at the four wolves, "S-stay away…I'm warning, you!"

"Oh, and what's a cute little bunny going to do to four wolves, huh?" the red-furred wolf laughed, "Nothing, that's what. Nothing except curl up and die as we-" before the wolf could finish, the five of them heard growling and snapping.

They looked up and saw a brown-furred fox glaring at the four wolves with narrowed eyes, "Ah, if it isn't scar boy himself. We see the humans still haven't killed you and mounded you head on a pike," the blonde-furred wolf barked, "What? Did you come to join us for a late snack? What makes you think we want-"

"And what makes you think I'll let you kill this creature, Jackie?" the fox growled, "What makes you think I'll let you lay on paw on her?"

"Heh…you're the only predator we know that does this," the brown-furred wolf chuckled, "You act like you care about the pathetic prey that walk these woods, when deep down you're not better than the rest of us. At the end of the day, you're just a fox, waiting to get a bite to eat."

The brown-furred fox jumped from the fallen tree, standing in front of the frightened rabbit, glaring daggers at the wolves, "This bunny hasn't done a goddamn thing to you four. Go chew on some tree roots and leave this bunny alone," The four wolves growled at the lone fox as the fox got ready to pounce.

The blue wolf chuckled before straightening up, "You know, scar boy, you're right, we'll leave little Miss Bunny here, alone," the other wolves looked up in confusion, "C'mon guys, we wouldn't want to anger scar boy here anymore than we already have. Let's leave him be," the two watched as the four wolves turned and walked away.

The fox looked back at the rabbit with a cold stare, causing the rabbit to flinch, "Are you all right, Miss-"

"S…Star Butterfly," the fox chuckled and Star looked up in confusion, "And what's so funny?"

"You, you're a rabbit and your last name is Butterfly. That has to get confusing and tiring,"

"Whatever," Star scuffed and looked away, "So…scar boy-" the fox growled and looked away, "Uh…are you okay? Those wolves called you scar boy and-"

"Yes, they called my scar boy, but it's more of an insult and a constant reminder than a term of endearment," Star looked up and saw a large scar across the fox's left hind leg, "I got this scar when I was just a pup…how I got it is not important," Star's nose began twitching and the fox sighed, "Marco Diaz…that's what they call me."

Star's eyes widened as she watched Marco turn and begin to walk away, "Go to your burrows, Star. These woods and filled with predators of all sorts,"

"And you expect me to believe that? You're a fox!" Marco stopped as Star snapped, "You're a sneak! Your kind have been devouring rabbits since the dawn of time!" Marco looked back, a hardened looking crossing his face, "You're the most dangerous predator for my kind! What's stopping you from following me and killing my entire family!"

Marco growled and stepped closer to Star, causing the young rabbit to back away in fear, "Look bunny, I won't say it again, go back to your burrows. You might not be so lucky next time. Janna, Jackie, Alfonzo and Ferguson aren't the most feared predators here, but they'll go back to their pack and more wolves will be out looking for you."

Marco turned and began walking away, "Hey wait-"

"Look, I'm not going to be around to defend you from the wolves again, so you best be getting back to your-"

"And what makes you think I need your help! I could've taken care of those flea bags myself!" Marco hummed and continued to walk away, "Hey! I'm not done talking to you yet!" she hopped after him in annoyance.

The two approached a small hole in the ground and Star watched as Marco climbed into it before following him. Star looked around as Marco curled up in a ball and laid down, "You shouldn't follow a predator into his den. You're just asking for trouble now,"

"And if you wanted to kill me, you would've done it before you made it to your den, not after,"

"Is that so?" Star ignored him and hopped over to him, lying beside him, "You know you can be setting yourself up for death and you're not even batting an eye. Are you brave, dumb or both?"

"I am not dumb," Star narrowed her eyes and looked at the scar on Marco's leg, "So what happened? How did you get that scar?" Marco ignored her and Star looked around the den, "And what about the rest of your family. You're a predator and I doubt they'd like it if they see a little-"

"You have nothing to worry about, fluff butt, I'm the only fox living in this hole," Marco sighed, sat up and looked down at the rabbit, "And didn't I tell you to ignore my scar and how I got it? It doesn't concern you," Star groaned and looked away, "Just…where do you live? I'll make sure you get home just-"

"Yeah, that's a good one. Trust a sly fox and lead him to my burrows? And what makes you think I'm stupid enough to believe-"

"You were dumb enough to follow me into my den, so you tell me fluff. Are you dumb?" Star narrowed her eyes as Marco sniffed the air and growled, "Goddamn it…well fluff, unless you feel like getting your fur wet, you're stuck here with me,"

"And what do you mean by that? It's a beautiful day and-"

"And a storm is brewing in the distance. It will be here before you know it," Marco laid back down and inhaled deeply as he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. Star frowned as she laid down and looked up out the den.

 **Alright mates, enjoy the first chapter and I hope this starts to grow into something.**


End file.
